Elle s'en va
by Magdeleine Robin
Summary: Hermione est partie, Severus regrette. Song-fic sur la chanson de Patrick Norman.


**Bon et bien voilà ma première publication de fiction, OS pour être plus précise ^^ J'ai un petit peu le trac mais ça fait longtemps que c'était écrit et il faut bien se lancer donc voilà... Donc il s'agit d'un fiction autour de la chanson **_Elle s'en va _**de Patrick Norman. J'espère que ça va plaire, sinon ... tant pis!! Bonne Lecture!! **

**Doun**: _Contente que tu ais aimé, en fait ce genre de scène vient souvent quand j'écoute la musique, le scénario change en fonction du rythme, de la langue... Bref quand je concilie les deux et que ça plaît, c'est que du bonheur! Merci beaucoup!_

**mariel90:** _Deux mots: Merci beaucoup! Je suis contente que ça t'ait plus... Et je suis aussi très contente que tu écrives aussi sur ce couple! :)_

**Cissaspae:** _Merci beaucoup pour ta review, elle me va droit au coeur et j'espère que tu seras ravie d'apprendre que tu as déjà eu affaire à moi sous le pseudonyme de Bérénice ;)_

**Anael Snape:**_ Une suite? J'y avais songé bien sûr mais je ne sais pas encore quelle chanson pourrait coller... C'est tout ce que je peux dire pour l'instant ;) Contente que tu ais trouvé ça beau! Et puis d'abord Severus n'est pas un imbécile! Si tu continues comme ça tu auras un bon nombre de fan-club de Sevychou à tes trousses, pèse tes mots!!! Je blague. Merci encore!_

**Ste7851:**_ Merci beaucoup! Je dois dire que la suite va finir par arriver, je n'ai pas beaucoup de reviews mais c'est la deuxième personne qui demande donc... On verra bien, pour l'instant je cherche une belle chanson... ;) A bientôt!_

**Lied:** _Ne t'inquiète pas, moi aussi je n'aime pas l'idée de la rupture mais la chanson collait vraiment trop. Tu n'es pas la seule à aimer ce couple et c'est la raison pour laquelle je pense qu'une suite s'impose... J'y réfléchi ;) Merci beaucoup!_

* * *

Assis sur le plancher de son salon, les épaules voûtées et ses cheveux noirs cachant une grande partie de son visage, un homme tenait dans ses mains la baguette brisée de sa jeune épouse.

« _Tiens! Si tu penses vraiment que je suis une Sang de Bourbe, je n'ai pas besoin de ceci! » _C'est à ce moment là qu'elle l'avait cassée en deux.

Severus frissonna en repensant à la scène. Il passa sa grande main dans ses cheveux et jeta un regard circulaire à la pièce. Les larmes lui montèrent doucement aux yeux et il les essuya rageusement. Tout se déroulait exactement comme dans ses pires cauchemards. Il ne lui en voulait pas d'être partie, c'était lui l'imbécile qui était capable de produire pour la deuxième fois la même situation. Comme souvent, ses paroles avaient dépassé sa pensée et son orgueil l'empêchait de faire marche arrière pour tout réparer.

Il se leva difficilement et s'approcha lentement de la fenêtre. Levant son poing, il l'abattit avec force sur la vitre, ignorant le sang qui se mit à couler sur ses phalanges. La douleur physique n'était rien comparé à ce qu'il ressentait à l'intérieur. Il était certain qu'elle ne reviendrait pas. Il appuya son front sur le verre brisé, regardant amèrement les deux personnes qui traversaient paisiblement la rue, main dans la main.

_Tu regardes au travers une fenêtre brisée _

_Sous le coup d'la colère tu as tout saccagé _

_Et je vois dans tes yeux un afflux de rosée _

_Vibrations du cœur, reflet de tes pensées_

Il ne se rappelait même plus au juste comment tout cela avait commencé. Une dispute comme une autre. Celle-ci avait dévié au moment où il l'avait traité de l'insulte par excellence. Rongé par le remord, il se dirigea vers leur chambre. Même si elle ne revenait pas, elle demeurerait _leur_ chambre et rien d'autre. La commode et la penderie étaient ouvertes en grand, il ne restait plus que ses habits noirs et les quelques chemises de couleur qu'elle avait maintes fois tenté de lui faire porter. Un sourire se forma sur ses lèvres à ce souvenir. Celui-ci laissa rapidement place à une moue triste, la scène se défilait dans sa mémoire et il se figea devant leur lit qu'elle se bornait à lisser sans cesse tout en sachant pertinemment que c'était l'endroit préféré de Severus pour lire et qu'il faudrait tout recommencer plus tard. Il caressa du bout des doigts la marque laissée par sa valise sur le drap d'un vert très clair.

_« Ouvre-moi! Je t'en supplie! Tu sais très bien que je ne le pensais pas! _

_- Alors explique moi pourquoi c'est sorti de ta bouche aussi facilement, avait-elle crié à travers la porte. Il ne me semble pas avoir profité de tes points faibles pour te blesser. Je me fiche totalement de mes ascendances moldues et je n'ai jamais profité du fait que tu avais eu une période mangemort! »_

Elle était sortie de la chambre peu après, sa valise dans une main. Il avait tenté de faire barrage de son corps en répétant combien il était désolé mais le regard rempli de déception et de tristesse qu'elle lui avait rendu l'avait contraint à s'effacer pour la laisser passer.

_Elle t'a dit je m'en vais, tu ne me verras plus_

_Elle te l'a dit souvent, tu ne l'as jamais crue _

_Aujourd'hui tu assistes à son envolée _

_Elle franchit la piste, c'est déjà du passé_

Il l'avait suivie sans vraiment savoir pourquoi, la regardant prendre sa cape et enfiler ses chaussures, assise sur la dernière marche de l'escalier. En ouvrant la porte, elle avait marqué un temps d'arrêt devant un cadre où trônait une photographie de leur couple, puis avait détourné le regard comme si cela ne l'atteignait pas. Il l'avait regardé les bras ballant utiliser sa baguette pour appeler le magicobus pour la lui lancer quelques minutes après, brisée en deux. Elle s'était brièvement retournée et il avait plongé ses yeux dans les siens tentant de la retenir par le lien qui les avait rapprochés quelques années auparavant.

« _Au revoir Severus, avait-elle murmuré. »_

Elle était montée dans le bus et ne s'était pas retournée. Il avait mis un certain temps à se 'réveiller' et il était allé dans son salon, où la moindre chose qui lui faisait penser à elle faisait l'objet de sa rage. Il avait toujours été impulsif, et il allait le regretter toute sa vie.

_Elle s'en va _

_Laissant tout derrière elle _

_Elle s'en va _

_Elle déploie ses ailes _

_Dans l'espoir qu'elle se retourne _

_Tu sais bien qu'elle se détourne _

_Et tu n'y peux rien _

_Elle s'en va_

Il ne baissa son regard que lorsqu'il se rendit compte de la douleur qu'occasionnait sa main serrée à l'extrème autour du goulot de sa bouteille de wisky. Il la lâcha, la bouteille se brisa et le peu qu'il restait se déversa sur le sol.

- Tu vois Hermione, je me raisonne, murmura t'il.

Sa femme l'avait toujours bassiné sur l'alcool et il ne se plaignait pas trop de cela du fait que c'était elle qui prenait l'initiative de le servir le soir, quand il lisait tranquillement dans son fauteuil. Il rencontra une photographie d'Hermione avec son neveu, le petit James Sirius Potter. Elle voulait un enfant depuis le début, lui aussi d'ailleurs mais tout cela ne s'était pas réellement concrétisé. Il caressa du bout des doigts les lèvres d'Hermione, souriante comme toujours. Malheureusement, il n'aurait jamais la chance de serrer dans ses bras un petit être qui ressemblerait à Hermione, avec peut-être ses cheveux à lui mais pas son nez.

- Severus, que s'est-il passé ici?

L'interpellé soupira, que lui avait t'il prit le jour où il avait accepté de prendre un portrait de Dumbledore chez lui?

- Laissez-moi, vieux fou! Retournez discuter chaussettes avec les autres directeurs trépassés, ce ne sont pas vos oignons, grogna t'il.

Pas un brin vexé, Albus observait tristement le désordre de la pièce.

- Severus, qu'as-tu fais?

L'homme aux cheveux noirs se doutait bien que le vieil homme ne parlait pas du salon dévasté. Agacé il le regarda dans les yeux.

- Cela ne vous regarde absolument pas!

- Severus, ne fais pas deux fois la même erreur.

Sur ces paroles, l'ancien directeur sortit du tableau et Severus resta planté dans la pièce. Il haussa les épaules et agrippa désespérément ses cheveux en fermant les yeux.

_Tu troqueras tes nuits pour mieux la retrouver _

_Et tu la trouveras dans des bras étrangers _

_Tu regretteras d'avoir croisé son chemin _

_Cette femme qui tourne autour de ton chagrin_

_D'ici peu tu verras la tempête passera _

_Quand tu auras compris qu'elle ne reviendra pas _

_Et ce sera pour toi le dernier tour de clé_

_Qui te laissera seul avec tout tes regrets_

_Elle s'en va_

_

* * *

_

**Oserais-je demander des reviews? Bon une par personne me suffirait mais bon ^^ Merci à ceux qui ont lu jusqu'à la fin.**


End file.
